The present invention relates to the tagging of animals, particularly marine animals, e.g. large fish, and the safe release of such animals after they have been tagged; and, more particularly, a combination tag stick and release knife particularly adapted for the tagging and releasing of large game fish. The present text is based on and incorporates by reference provisional application 60/330,744, filed Oct. 30, 2001.
For scientific purposes and also under certain conditions involving sports and tournament fishing, it is common practice to tag the fish with an identifying tag after the fish has been caught, and then release the fish to the water. Releasing the fish after tagging is sometimes dangerous as the fish involved, e.g. sharks, large billfish, can be very large and dangerous. The release procedure normally involves getting down close to the fish which is still in the water, while the fish is thrashing about, and cutting the line.
Tagging is often done at a safe distance with what is known commonly as a xe2x80x9ctag stickxe2x80x9d, namely an elongated pole which carries at its distal end a sharp point on which is carried a removable barbed tag, held in place by a simple rubber band. The sharp end is jabbed into the animal, e.g. into a fin, and the point is then withdrawn leaving the tag.
It has been proposed to attach a cutting device near the distal end of a tag stick. Thus, the following text appeared at www.marlinmag.com (March 2001):
When fishing in tournaments or with dead bait, most boats try to limit the time they spend with fish in the leader so they can get back to trolling and get another fish. Instead of trying to get a sharp knife down close to a kicking billfish when cutting the leader alongside the boat, Nick Ewald and Capt. Bubba Carter on the Tijerta use a tag stick with a cutter attached to free fish faster and easier once a tag has been inserted.
To make the cutter, you first need to purchase a Sportsmans Release Knife . . . . In fact you should probably purchase more than one to make sure your crew has an emergency cutting tool on their person at all times. Cut the cutting head off the knife so that it will lie flat against your tag stick. Drill two or three holes along the back edge of the severed knife head to accommodate the lashing material of your choice. You can either use waxed floss or zip ties to secure the head to the stick. For extra security, lay a bead of marine adhesive (like 5200) along the tag stick to glue the knife head on before you lash it down or zip-tie it to the shaft.
Make sure that the lip that is formed at the back end of the knife (where the line enters) is sanded down smooth so light leaders won""t catch.
This prior device is not necessarily intended to be used as a tag stick, but uses the tag stick pole as a mounting for the cutter. Moreover, such prior device is make-shift and not sufficiently sturdy. Attachment of the release knife head to the pole, then makes use of the pole as a tagging device difficult at best.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome deficiencies in the prior art, such as indicated above.
It is another object of the invention to increase the safety of persons who tag animals for scientific and sports purposes, e.g. the safety of crews and the fish when the fish is close to the boat, i.e. after the fish has been caught and brought close to the boat for tagging.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combined tag stick and release knife into a single structure, for improved, quicker and safer tagging and subsequent release of the fish.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which permits a quick changing of cutting blades using a standard carpet or carton knife blade commonly available.
The above and other objects and the nature and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following detailed description of an embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawing wherein: